Make it with you
by CommanderHusky
Summary: Convoluted plans are Eric's specialty. But they not always go the way he wants...
1. Chapter 1

"Okay so for the next part of my plan I'll need Butters to get a churro vending cart" Eric scribbled something on the notebook he had in front of him while Butters nodded serious. The brunet then pointed at Clyde with his pen "Clyde, you will make the churros, I would make them myself but can't spend the rest of the day smelling like David's house"

Clyde snorted but nodded too "Sure bro"

Eric scribbled some more and looked up "Scott, you will get me the passes for the giant wheel" The freckled boy saluted like a private taking an order from a general "Token, from you I'll need three hundred dollars in bills of five. You can give me half the day before and the rest during the day if you want" Token shrugged and kept sipping from his capri sun juice box.

"Can anyone remind me why are we doing this?" Craig didn't even bother taking his eyes from his phone while his thumbs moved incredibly fast as he typed a text.

"Because Eric needs our help of course!" Butters replied dutifully as if helping the fatter boy was something they should be obviously doing.

"Huh yeah… But why?" Craig hit send to the text and left the phone on the table which vibrated not even ten seconds after and the black haired boy smirked at a text response filled of emoticons "I mean, why do WE have to help the fatass? It's not like he would do the same for us"

"Guys…" Eric cleared his throat softly while still writing something on his notebook.

"Awww don't be that mean to my bro Craig" Clyde faintly whined "Of course he would help us, right guys?"

"He got you and Tweek together" Scott chided in while trying to look at the text Craig was making which consisted in at least 70% emoticons.

"Yeah… That didn't… UUGHH!… Ended up well…" Tweek jittered a bit bracing his coffee thermos.

"Exactly. Thank you Tweek" Craig gestured towards the shaking blond stating his point.

"Hey, guys…" Eric tried again to get into the argument while he was drawing some kind of schematic for a building on his notebook.

"Okay you didn't last together but if it weren't for Eric's help you wouldn't have discovered you liked boys and wouldn't be dating Thomas now" Clyde slightly reprimanded his best friend "And Tweekers wouldn't have been able to stand up to his parents about a lot of things either" The blond nodded while trying to sip from his thermos at the same time which ended up in some coffee spilling onto the table.

"He just says he helped" Craig rolled his eyes as he showed a photo of a puppy with a pirate hat to Scott who nodded approvingly and then sent it to his boyfriend "What Tweek and I did was purely us doing it"

"Even if that's true, Eric is really needing our help" Butters pleaded "He's our friend"

"Yeah, and if not for that then we should do it for the sake of romance" Clyde declared solemnly while helping Tweek cleaning the table.

"Don't start with that again Clyde…" Craig rolled his eyes again.

"GUYS!" Eric's screech made half of the cafeteria to stop what they were doing to look at their table. The fat boy looked around and cleared his throat "Well, now that I have your attention again can we go back to talk about important things?"

"You getting a date is not that important though" Craig shrugged "Besides, why do you have to go out with that guy of all people? Why not…" Craig looked around and smirked at Clyde "Why not Clyde for example?"

Clyde looked at his friend wide eyed as Tweek spat the coffee he was drinking and this time Token was the one who helped clean "What? Why me? I mean, we're brothers now Craig! And even if we weren't I'm… Well, I'm not available…" His cheeks went pink and he looked away from the others.

"You're seeing someone?" Scott leaned on the table to look better at Clyde "Who?"

"I don't… I shouldn't have said that…" Clyde was beginning to sweat.

"No Clyde, you have to say it now" Butters smiled "Such wonderful news aren't meant to be kept a secret"

"Yeah dude, I get it that you kept it from these morons but why you didn't tell your own bro about it?" Eric had left his notebook on the table and looked pretty invested in the conversation now even if it wasn't centered around him.

Tweek was trembling so hard now that even the table was shaking a little and Token had to grab the thermos so he wouldn't burn everyone else until he finally screamed "AAAHHHH! THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! IT'S ME OKAY? UUUGGHHH I'M DATING CLYDE!"

Again everyone around their table stopped their lunch to look at them. Someone wolf whistled from far away. Clyde quickly hugged Tweek and pressed him against his chest while rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"You're dating Tweek?" Craig asked and this was the most surprised anyone had ever seen him.

Clyde nodded and smiled nervously "Huh… Yeah… Actually we just went out a couple of times"

"We haven't even kissed" Tweek's muffled voice came out from where he was curled up against Clyde's chest.

Clyde went completely red now "That's… True…" Then he looked a bit worried at Craig "I'm sorry dude, I was meaning to tell you but I wanted to be sure… Is that… Okay with you?"

Craig scoffed and looked again at his phone "Sure, I won't be mad or anything" He sent another text and then gave a little smile to Clyde "I'm happy for you two"

Clyde beamed and Tweek finally seemed to have calmed down. Eric on the other hand was frowning and had his arms crossed over his broad chest "Great, everyone's out there having couples and I have to rely on you all to get mine"

"If we're so useless why did you even come to us?" Token asked slightly annoyed.

"He didn't mean that, right Eric?" Butters said in a pacifying attempt "He's just cranky because all his other plans failed"

"Maybe his plans failed because the guy is not interested in him at all?" Craig shrugged a bit coldly.

"What if he's not into other guys?" Scott asked.

"I bet he's already taken again…" Craig added.

Eric glared at him for a second and then his expression morphed into desperation that gave way to sadness to the point that he pouted and looked like he was about to cry. Butters gently caressed his back and frowned at Craig "Don't be that mean Craig! This is important for Eric and he needs hope" The blond smiled at his friend then "Don't worry, I'm sure Stan is not seeing anyone right now"

"The thing is, why make these weird plans to ask him out?" Token asked a bit puzzled "Wouldn't be much simpler to just… Well, ask him out? Have you even tried to do that?"

"I get… Nervous…" Eric bit his lower lip and clutched the notebook against his chest protectively "If I create the perfect mood, the perfect moment, I know I can do it but just out of the blue wouldn't work"

"Bro, it's not that hard" Clyde smiled encouragingly to his adoptive brother "Just tell him to go watch a movie with you and let things flow. Once you're having a good time together it will come out naturally. That's how Tweek and I did it"

"Don't you think I've already tried something like that?" Eric huffed pouting "But every time I tell him to do something he wants to take the fucking joo with us"

"See? He's dating Kyle already" Craig deadpanned not looking away from the video his boyfriend had sent him.

The table was shaken violently with a heavy thud when Eric's head hit it and the chubby brunet began to sob quietly "Fuck you Craig…"

That surprised even the black haired boy who looked shocked at Eric. Butters scowled at him and hugged Eric "Don't worry buddy… I'm sure that's not true. You know that Kyle would have already gloated about it to you if that happened"

Eric hiccupped and sniffled raising his head slowly "I guess… Fucking daywalker would do it just to spite me"

No one except Butters had ever seen Eric like that. He could cry out loudly if he wanted to get something but this time he was doing it for real and it showed. Craig gulped and hesitantly said "So… Okay, I think we'll help then if you're serious about it…"

The larger boy wiped away the tears off his face and grinned "It's settled then. This Saturday I'll confess to Stan and by this time next Monday I'll have him sitting on my lap right here as my boyfriend"

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Monday Eric was sitting at the table, head resting on his hand and he was drawing circles on his notebook without even really seeing what he was doing. Everyone else around him watched apprehensively but no one dared to speak since the fat boy emanated a weird and too gloomy aura.

Finally Token broke the silence "So Cartman… How did it go on Saturday?"

"I did everything according to the plan" Eric muttered not looking up.

"And? What happened?" Scott asked with a nervous smile.

Eric stopped drawing and looked up at the other brunet "Do you see Stan sitting on my lap right now?" He frowned and raised his voice "Do you see Stan coming over to give me his lunch with a smile? Do you see us cuddling by a fireplace on Christmas eve?" Eric was almost shouting now "Do you fucking see us getting married on a cliff by the sea?! What the fuck do you think happened Scott?! Shit happened! It didn't work!" The larger boy was standing with his hands pressed firm on the table and glaring at Scott. Then he closed his eyes, sighed and sat back down still frowning and pouting.

There was silence for a while again until Tweek stopped shaking for a bit to ask "But aghhh your plan was good right?"

Eric sighed loudly and shrugged "It was! I did everything good. The distraction for Kenny and Kahl worked, the arcades were awesome and the churros were delicious. The fight by the pier was epic, by the way, thank you Craig" The chubby boy winked at Craig who glared at him with one of his eyes still a bit black and flipped him off. Eric smirked and continued "I even told Stan everything I feel for him exactly like I had rehearsed and never tripped or messed it up" Eric then sniffled and looked down "But he just said no. I had a backup plan of course so I began to tell him all the good things he could get from being with me. I know that he loves music and romantic shit so I even told him that we could have an epic romance like Sonny and Cher's, Ike and Tina's…"

"Dude, you do know all of them ended up bad right?" Token massaged his temples.

"Yeah bro! It was on our last history test from Garrison" Clyde added.

"I bet Cartman wants Stan to become all alcoholic again and beat the shit out of him" Craig snorted.

"I'll never let Stan get near alcohol ever again!" Eric declared serious and solemnly "And huh… Maybe I could have chosen better examples but that's not the point! He should have seen that we could be great together! Why doesn't he?" The bulky boy dabbed at his watery eyes and took a deep breath "I gotta make a new plan. Maybe I should get rid of Kahl, probably the ginger demon is filling my Stanny's head with shit against me"

Eric spent that whole day filling his notebook of plans to get closer to Stan and gain his love. By the time they went to bed Clyde looked a bit worried while getting into his bed "Hey bro… It's really late. You should get some sleep… And let me sleep too, you know I can't do it with the lights on" The bigger boy huffed and scribbled some more on his book before finally leaving the desktop and turning the lights off to then get into his bed. Clyde smiled and turned to his side "That was easy… You didn't even tell me to shut up"

"Shut up already now then. Didn't you want to sleep?" Eric grumbled frowning deeply. Even after a whole year he couldn't get used to sharing a room with Clyde but things were way better now than at the beginning at least.

Clyde knew something was bad though. Yes, having Eric snap at him wasn't rare at all but since they had become a family the fatter boy had gone way softer on him than before, yet the way he spoke now signaled that Eric was angry "Sorry bro… Is everything alright?"

Eric turned to his side to face Clyde and even from across the room it was obvious he was bothered by something "I don't get it Clyde. Why would he reject me? ME?! And after all I've done for him…" Eric sighed defeated "Every plan I make ends up sounding stupid. I'm the master of complicated plans! This should be a piece of cake. But I don't want to make things worse…"

"Maybe the problem is that you're seeing this as one of your money making schemes dude…" Clyde pondered "Love is unpredictable and special and yet even the simplest thing could make it happen. Do you know how Tweek and I started?" Eric shook his head and Clyde smiled remembering what lead him to be with the blond "Two months ago the guys and I were supposed to have our usual gang Friday night, but Craig was going to have a dinner at Thomas' house to meet his parents, Token was on vacations in Paris, Jimmy was practicing for his upcoming comedy show at City Wok, Scott and Kevin had gone to Comic Con and Tweek had been tasked with making an inventory at the shop. I was super bored because even you had gone out with your crew and so I went to see if Tweek wanted some help. He was super nervous, meth withdrawal was still very hard on him then and he was making a mess when he should've been tidying things up" Clyde huffed a bit "At least his parents are paying him a salary now… Anyways, I prepared some chocolate and bought a cake for him and let him have a little break while I tried to at least put everything back where it was so he could properly count it. We talked a lot and told each other about stuff we never brought out when hanging with the others. It all came out so easily when we were alone together. When we finished I walked him home and I wasn't even thinking anything else about that night other than having spent a nice time with a friend, but then he said goodbye and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was super quick and before I knew it Tweek had already gone inside but bro… I'm telling you, that thing in the movies where everything goes in slow motion when they show something like love at first sight? It's totally true…"

Clyde remained smiling for a while and Eric noticed he had been smiling too so he shook his head and said "Cool story dude but what does it have to do with me and my problem?"

"What I'm saying is that maybe what you need is not some huge weird plan. Maybe you just gotta make a gesture, something that tells Stan you're being serious about this. You gotta stop being so covert and trying to build a moment and instead go directly to the point" Clyde suggested.

Eric thought in silence for a while and then nodded "Could try that approach yes…" Then he sighed and asked quietly "Clyde… You think I have a chance with Stan?"

"You're a cool guy bro. And you're handsome and smart and he would never go hungry around you" Clyde snickered but then just smiled "I'm not sure dude but you two would make a great couple and I really hope that you get him because I know you will take good care of him"

"Thanks Clyde" Eric smiled and turned to lay on his back "I would do anything to make him happy"

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Dude, wake up and come to the window – That was the first of the texts Stan saw on his cellphone when he finally woke up. After it, there were at least five more with an obvious increase in desperation. The black haired boy rubbed his eyes, walked heavily to the window and opened it to see some shadows moving all over his backyard.

"There he is! Quick Clyde, turn on the system! Tweek, lights!" Eric's loud whispers sounded urgent and just a couple of seconds later some really powerful floodlights illuminated a wooden platform in the middle of the yard where a black leather jacket wearing Eric was standing with a guitar hanging from his shoulders. The fat boy looked at Stan, smiled and then signaled Clyde who clicked something on a big console next to the stand. A horrible feedback sound blared out of the huge speakers behind Eric and everyone present had to cover their ears until Clyde turned it all off.

Eric glared at his adoptive brother and the smaller brunet smiled nervously at him "Sorry…" He whispered and turned it all on again, this time with the previously desired effect of a soft music intro coming out.

The bigger boy looked again to Stan and marked the compass with his head for a bit until he too joined the music with his guitar and singing:

"_Hey have you ever tried  
Really reaching out for the other side?  
I may be climbing on rainbows  
But baby, here goes"_

Stan looked stumped at the bizarre scene under him "Cartman? What the fuck are you doing?"

"_Dreams are for those who sleep  
Life is for us to keep  
And if you're wondering what this song is leading to,  
I want to make it with you_

_I really think that we could make it, Stan"_

Eric kept singing, completely determined into making this his greatest performance. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose "Cartman… Stop it"

"_Though you don't know me well  
And every little thing only time will tell  
If you believe the things that I do,  
And we'll see it through…"_

"Cartman!" Stan shouted and Tweek flinched taking one of the floodlights with him to the ground. Clyde stopped the music and went to help his boyfriend. Finally Eric stopped singing and frowned at the other two before looking up at Stan who was glaring at him "What the fuck do you think you're doing Cartman?"

"Huh… Serenading you? Isn't it obvious?" The fat boy replied and then looked briefly to the others "Didn't we make it pretty obvious?"

"What I'm asking is why the hell are you 'serenading' me at fucking three in the morning and with a song about sex?" Stan looked angry but the kind of angry Eric had only seen to be reserved for him, a mix of annoyance, tiredness and a bit of amusement.

"It's not a sex song! It's about love!" Eric exclaimed but Stan's look remained the same so he turned to the others looking worried "It's not a crass sex song right?"

"I think it is kinda a banging song bro…" Clyde shrugged apologetically.

Eric pursed his lips and looked back at Stan "Okay, maybe I should've picked another song. Not that I don't want to bang you tough…"

Stan frowned really angry now "Go away Cartman and let me sleep. We have school tomorrow"

The chubby brunet looked really worried now and walked down from the platform "Wait Stan! It's not that I just wanna bang you! I want other stuff too! I'm being honest here"

"I don't know what kind of stupid plan or game you're pulling off here but it's starting to make me wanna stop talking to you for good Cartman" Stan sounded way mad than how he had ever been with Eric now.

"This is not a game! I really love you Stan!" Eric's words were desperate and his voice was about to break with grief.

"Just get the fuck out of here dude" The black haired boy closed the window and turned around.

Eric fell on his knees crying hard. Clyde and Tweek hurried to get him on his feet and dragged him away.

The next day during lunch everyone talked in hushed voices and avoided looking at Eric. The boy had his legs up on the bench and was hugging his knees. His head and part of his face were covered by a large brown hoodie. His plate was untouched.

"Bro… You really need to eat. You had no breakfast today. I know you're sad but starving won't do you any good" Clyde talked softly to Eric while looking really concerned.

"What's the point? I wanna die" Eric grumbled drily.

"What did we talk about giving up? Okay, yesterday's thing didn't work but there's still a lot you could do" The smaller brunet tried to sound cheerful but he did felt disheartened by Stan's coldness from the night before.

"He hates me now. I bet he's probably laughing at me with the filthy joo"

"Actually he's just eating dude" Token interceded "And he looked at you a couple times now but not laughing"

"He looks AGHHH! Concerned…" Tweek added. Eric just lowered the hoodie to cover his whole face and remained like that the rest of the lunch hour.

When school finished Eric sat as farther away as he could from Stan at the bus and brooded the whole trip. Clyde had to actually drag him out of the bus and some of the way to their house until someone sided up with them "Clyde, can I talk to Cartman for a moment?" The smaller brunet nodded to Stan but felt how Eric flinched besides him and just stood there "I want to talk to him alone dude"

Clyde glanced down to Eric who was looking at him imploring not to be left alone but Clyde patted on his back and tried to smile reassuringly "It'll be fine bro. I'll be home waiting for you"

The other two looked as Clyde walked away for a moment and then Eric began to walk too but was stopped by Stan's hand on his shoulder "Wait dude, we do need to talk"

"About what?" Eric replied not raising his eyes from the ground.

"Well for starters you need to take out all the stuff you left at my backyard. Mom's been nagging at me about it and dad spent the whole morning being an idiot about your little stunt from last night" Stan crossed his arms over his chest and then looked at Eric furrowing his brows "Wait, are you wearing that old oversized hoodie my aunt had given me last year?"

"You gave it to me. It's nice" Eric shrugged.

"Yeah, but I gave it to you because it's huge and obviously made for an adult" Stan chuckled a bit "I thought you had thrown it away or something"

"It's warm and comfortable and you gave it to me…"

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Right. About that… Cartman, I don't know what you're trying to pull with all this but it's becoming really annoying. Now everyone is talking about us having something…"

"It's just the truth" Eric shrugged again but sounded really defeated.

"No it's not!" Stan exclaimed exasperated "We don't have anything dude!"

"I do have something with you. I love you" Eric finally looked up at Stan, his eyes that usually shone with enthusiasm before a new idea or plan for something nice now were kinda empty and dull.

"It's not funny Cartman" Stan frowned now at the fat boy "You can't go around saying those things when they're not true"

"They are!" Eric shouted and his eyes became watery "It is true! I do love you Stan. What the fuck I need to do to prove it?! I've done all I could think of, I've arranged every situation, had every detail with you. Why the hell would I fake something like this?"

"You faked it with Kyle" Stan's words were laced with anger.

"That was years ago! I was an idiot then"

"Just a couple of years…" The black haired boy rolled his eyes and then looked a bit surprised at Eric "Wait, you're saying you prepared situations? Like the thing at Tweek's shop?" Eric nodded "And the karaoke number at Casa Bonita?" The fat boy smiled a bit proud of himself and nodded again "Oh god…" Stan rubbed his face "The giant wheel stuff and the assault from the other day too?" Eric chuckled and Stan couldn't help but doing it too "Who was the mugger though?"

"Craig" Eric laughed a bit and dabbed at the previous tears in his eyes.

"That explains why he was so bitchy the next Monday" Stan laughed too and then there was silence for a while until he sighed "Why are you really doing all this dude?"

"I'm telling you! I love you" Eric said irritated "I really want to be with you Stan. I would do anything, fucking really anything to be with you!"

Stan looked surprised at the chubby brunet and then glanced away "Okay…"

There was silence again until Eric cleared his throat and asked hesitantly "Do you believe me now?" Stan looked to the ground and nodded "Can you… At least give us a chance?"

The black haired boy shook his head and sighed "I don't think so…"

Eric's heartbreak was more than clear on his face. Tears were running down his round cheeks and his voice was really strained then "Why? Did I do something wrong? I know some of the things I did these past days were too convoluted… Maybe I should have done something simpler? I just wanted to show you how much I care about you…"

"It's not that Cartman" Stan sighed again and began to walk away slowly.

Eric stumbled before the other boy and grabbed his arm stopping him "Is it because I'm fat? I can diet and work out and stuff Stan. I'll be really fit and…"

"I don't care about that dude" Stan shook his head and was looking really troubled now.

The brunet gulped hard and tried again "Is… Is it because I'm a guy? I know you've only dated Wendy before but maybe I could make you like being with dudes too you know?" Stan rolled his eyes and shook Eric's arm off starting to walk again. Eric looked desperate and walked briskly besides him "Wait! I can… Alright, we can pretend okay? I could dress up as a girl when we're together! You know I can kill that look. You won't even know you're with a guy I promise!" He frowned a bit at the ground "Unless you wanna go down there but still…"

"It's not that!" The other stopped walking and huffed "I don't want you to pretend you're a girl okay?" Stan rubbed his face and exhaled hard "I don't even… Like girls anymore. I'm not even sure I ever did. The last time I went out with Wendy made me realize that"

"Oh thank god" Eric sighed relieved "I would have really hated that…"

"Look, it's not about what you can do" Stan pursed his lips and looked away "It's about what you have done"

"What?" Eric cocked his head to the side puzzled.

Stan closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath "What you did these past days to impress me or whatever was… Nice. And I know I have fun when we're doing something together and you're not wasting our time fighting with Kyle or doing something stupid" Stan looked at Eric for a while and gulped "And… Well, you're not bad looking… At all… I guess" Eric couldn't help but to smile a bit at that and Stan mimicked him but then his look hardened "But dude… All the shit you've done before… I know you're not a demon completely hell bent on destroying everything good like some people think. But I've hated some of the things you have done Cartman. And I really hate some of the stuff you have said and the way you think about some things…" Stan sighed and looked down "And even without all that, well… The only time I know of that you had a couple it ended up horribly…" Stan frowned a bit but looking more concerned "I don't need that again you know?"

Eric was speechless, which wasn't an easy feat at all. The fat boy just looked at his beloved with hurt in his eyes but also with something else which Stan had been the only being able to awaken in him. The only human being at least "And if I change?"

The brunet's raspy voice startled Stan a little and he saw then the true care and affection in Eric's eyes that he had never seen directed to any other person before "I don't know… I've always hated the idea of Wendy wanting to change me to be with her. I wouldn't do that to someone else…"

Eric shook his head and smiled a little to Stan "I don't care. I will do anything to be with you and I will be okay" The brunet looked away and shrugged "I know I'm an asshole sometimes… and um… I guess living with a crybaby pussy like Clyde and… Falling in love with you made me realize that there's a lot of shit I don't really need"

Stan rolled his eyes but there was a faint smile on his lips after the other's words "Would you stop messing around with people?"

"Yeah!" Eric nodded "I won't be a fucking hippie though" Stan raised an eyebrow and Eric chuckled a bit nervous "I mean… I'll tone down the asshole thing… Like I said, if I were to be with you I wouldn't need anything else"

Stan nodded "And would you come help at the shelter on Sundays with me? Because I won't stop doing that even if it takes a lot of our free time"

"Of course!" Eric replied enthusiastically "I would have done that before if you weren't there all the time" He blushed a bit and looked down "I've huh… Been getting nervous when you're around and wouldn't want to make a mess…"

The black haired boy chuckled and his smile grew. Then he smirked at Eric "And would you stop fighting with Kyle?"

"But he's the one who always starts!" Eric whined and pouted a bit.

"Well, you're mostly right at that…" Stan nodded "I could tell him to stop it too…"

"Then yeah" Eric replied looking almost solemn "You're way more important than messing with the joo"

Stan widened his eyes for a second at that "Wow… You're being serious about this…"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for a whole month already" Eric rolled his eyes annoyed.

The black haired boy remained pensive for a while and finally nodded "Okay… I guess I could give you a chance" Eric's eyes shone and his smile went bigger than any other Stan remembered and that made Stan smile a bit and his cheeks warmed up "But this is nothing definitive yet okay? I just wanna see if we could work out together…" Eric had to bit his lip to repress a shout of happiness and instead just leaned forward and kissed Stan's cheek to then bolt away. Stan was shocked by that and then shouted at Eric "Why are you running away?"

Eric stopped briefly and turned away "Gotta get Clyde and the others to clean up the stuff from last night off your house!" The fat boy grinned and kept running towards his house leaving Stan surprised and amused about it but mostly hopeful about what could happen from now on.

***Disclaimer: I don't own the South Park characters or any of the brand names mentioned in this story. I don't own any of the songs mentioned on the story or used as chapter titles.


End file.
